


Baby, I'd victoria your secret anytime

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bromance, Crossdressing, First Time, Humor, M/M, Pancakes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 彼得认识韦德也算挺久了，所以他应该能琢磨清现在是什么情况——可能，说不定韦德本来是个无内裤党，正好手边又有条前女友的内裤，顺理成章非常自然……可是……“那Bra又是？”他哑声说。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Baby, I'd victoria your secret anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/gifts).
  * A translation of [baby, i’d victoria your secret anytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504186) by [ghostsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/ghostsoldier). 



在凌晨四点从窗外爬进自家公寓，看见厨房里的死侍在摊薄饼——而这还不算是本周他碰见过最奇怪的事儿。

某种程度上说明了很多。

要真有那么个榜单，现在怕连前十二 都进不去。所以那家伙怎么总能溜进来？这种不请自来发生得相当频繁，它们完全不像最开始那么烦人了，反而变得有点……美好起来。死侍没想着杀人时就是个略带古怪的好朋友，而彼得渴求着他人的陪伴。

还有，薄饼，没人不爱薄饼。

奇怪的地方在于——彼得的大脑花了整整一秒才捕捉到这一点，原因如下：(a)他累了，(b)那件操蛋的事是——死侍没穿裤子。

一丝不挂，真的。

基本上全裸的死侍。

在厨房。

凌晨四点。

薄饼。

哦那进前十二其实也没问题。

“嘿，baby boy! ”死侍——韦德——转头打了声招呼。韦德的面罩倒还戴着，卷到鼻子上方，但露出这么多皮肤——他几乎没法把他想成“死侍”了。“做米老鼠™薄饼呢，挺酷的吧？迪斯尼都抓不到由头起诉，哥连™的音都发对了。”

“啊哈，”彼得说。他摘掉面罩，捋了下汗湿的刘海儿，拖着脚步走进厨房。“请告诉我冰箱里还有啤酒。”

“Petey, Petey, Petey,”韦德一迭声念叨。他多半就只是喜欢自己名字的发音吧。“Petey, 啤酒跟薄饼可不是合适的早餐搭配。”

“谁说的？”

“玛莎•斯图尔特［注］。”

［注］美国的家政女王

“啊？” 彼得眨巴眨巴眼，“你什么时候开始看玛莎·斯图尔特了？”

韦德从彼得的小锅前半转过身，冲他咧嘴一笑: “没，就开个玩笑，我永远站在戈登·拉姆齐［注］那边。”而彼得的大脑一瞬间短路。

［注］英国乃至世界的顶级厨神，“地狱厨师”

哦，他搞错了，完全搞错了：韦德并不是真正的一丝不挂。

韦德……韦德穿着条女式内裤。还有成套的文胸。

粉色的。

“你……”彼得的嘴里干得好像撒哈拉沙漠，他简直是世上最大的变态，不然怎么能这样盯着瞅？眼珠都不转一下？“韦德，你穿的是什么？”

“啊，这个？” 韦德低头瞧了瞧，好像才注意到这身打扮，然后耸耸肩，“别的都洗了。”

彼得认识韦德也算挺久了，所以他应该能琢磨清现在是什么情况——可能，说不定韦德本来是个无内裤党，正好手边又有条前女友的内裤，顺理成章非常自然……可是……

“那Bra又是？”他哑声说。

韦德瞟了他一眼，那眼神好像彼得长出了第二个脑袋，或者从嘴里开始吐蟾蜍什么的。“它们是一套，”他说，“那我该怎么办，不穿？”

对啊，彼得有气无力地想，你就该那么干，所以它们怎么就让他这么慌手慌脚？他又不是没见过韦德不穿衣服的模样。那家伙对脸敏感得不行，对身体其他部位的展示却半点都不谦虚。彼得也只是选择默默习惯，既然接受一个韦德在公寓里晃悠，那疤痕肌肉展就会比以前频繁很多。

特别酷，真的，跟彼得自己完全是两种风格。

好多了。

并且，就算他真观赏的津津有味（事实上没有，真的没有！）也不奇怪，这一切都是本着……职业兴趣。

对，职业兴趣。

但是，这个。粉红色的女式内裤跟小小一片文胸，缎子质地，精致的蕾丝边。它看起来应该很滑稽的，绝对应该很滑稽，因为韦德可没有那种女性的纤细骨架——这家伙是个大块头，肌肉有棱有角、坚硬饱满——但是，但是内衣带来的柔美气息跟韦德坚实的身体搭配起来一点都不滑稽，反倒是……

真他妈火辣。真的。

彼得用力咽了口唾沫，暗自感谢有制服遮住他下身，否则可能马上就要尴尬了。“那我，呃，”他结巴着说。别盯着韦德的屁股别盯着韦德的屁股——“我去洗个澡。”

说不定撸一发，他在心里补充道，好几发。

“随便啦。”韦德耸耸肩，转回身对着锅。他把薄饼翻了个面儿，完美地落回锅里，而非打中上头的风扇——彼得一点儿也不嫉妒。“但你完事之后就别想着有米老鼠™了，我的朋友。只此一次别无仅有。这批之后就只有普通的伤心薄饼留给你了。不是说薄饼不好吃，也不是说我做的薄饼叫人伤心，因为我的薄饼天下第一棒！不过，既然你能一口咬掉米老鼠™的头——”

他穿着长筒袜，彼得骤然意识到。耶稣他妈的基督啊。

韦德还在念叨该死的薄饼，但彼得渐渐听不进去了。随着男人的每一次动作，细窄的文胸肩带底下的背部肌肉都迷人地起伏，透明薄纱裹着美妙的腿部线条，他盯着它们，仿佛着了魔。彼得的前额叶做了次相当英勇的尝试，开始列举起韦德的种种缺点——说真的，特别多，多到他可以写部小说——从过于投机（韦德为了钱做过不少值得怀疑的事）到过于吝啬（哪怕再好的日子这老兄也还是一身邋遢），然而后脑提醒他，韦德始终在努力成为一个更好的人，还有，彼得很久以前就真心不在乎他的长相了。

仔细想想，大概也是同一时间，韦德以一个浑身上下只有面罩跟短裤的形象出现在他们的辐射3马拉松里。

韦德不爽地咕噜了一声，暂时停下喋喋不休，然后一根指头勾住内裤边儿，将它们扯回原位。这短暂的动作在彼得脑子里以慢镜头回放了一秒，而在这一秒之内，在他反应过来之前，他的脚就已经带着他奔过了整个房间。

“呃呃，”韦德开口。他既没要踹出他的肠子也没肘击他的脑袋或者其他什么，所以大概是个好迹象。“不知道你是不是已经发现了，但你的……呼吸好像扑到我身上了。”

变态！彼得想着，手摸上韦德的屁股，嘴唇若有若无掠过他肩部光裸的皮肤。变态，变态，变态！

“抱歉，”他的嘴巴贴着那块皮肤悄声说。

这么近，韦德闻起来惊人的奇妙，像是血液、麝香、皮肤与火药混合的味道，像是薄饼里枫糖浆的味道，他大概是从彼得回家前就开始做了。这些味道混合起来也不应该让彼得不受控地想蹭他，可是——算了。他觉着自己该试着让一切回归自然（而不是怪异的可怕），但却根本没法抽手，手指停不住地滑过韦德臀部紧绷的那一小块光滑布料。

现在……可能没法变得有多自然了。他还不如直接提枪上阵，然后他们就能进入到给他脑袋上来一拳的阶段，然后把这事忘个干净。

彼得·帕克：糟糕人生选择之王。他真的需要破个处。

韦德一动不动，僵硬异常。“精神控制，”他最后说。那声音比平时低沉粗糙得多，彼得突然抑制不住地渴望着想听他用这种声音说出他的名字。“或者……春药？有什么情况了，对吧？”

“的确有情况，”彼得告诉他。他的手抚按着韦德胸腹处伤痕累累的肌肉，手指磨蹭着胸部那一小片蕾丝布片。男人开始断断续续地喘息，再来一次。“但不是你说的那种。”

“敲诈？”韦德又提出一个，声音异常不稳，彼得叼着肩带拉下去，舔舐着露出的那一小块皮肤，他的声音颤得更厉害了。“或者，或者，我知道，赌约什么的。”彼得用上一点牙齿，他惊异地呻吟出声，隐隐带上了几分渴求。“一个挑战。”

好像这些是他唯一能想到的让彼得愿意碰他的理由。

“都不是。”彼得说。他的前额抵在韦德的脖颈后侧，大口大口吸气，试图控制住自己的呼吸。但不幸的是，他的双手又忍不住摸上了韦德的屁股，柔软光滑的小内裤与下头结实的肌肉，啊，真的没有任何帮助。韦德实在生了个好屁股。

“不，”他重申，“不是那些。”

“然后呢？”韦德现在几近吼着说，“别误会我的意思，我相当享受咱们在差不多过去一年内发展出的史诗般的兄弟情，但你已经说得很清楚了，你不想跟我玩断背山。”

彼得无可奈何地哼了一声。韦德能说出这样的话，而他还是 想对他做点非常不合适的事儿，得了，这就是证据，这才货真价实。

“对，因为恕我实在没法看出你 有什么兴趣。”他说着，在韦德的肩膀上落下个轻吻，但马上就挪开了脑袋，因为韦德转过身来面对着他，眉头蹙着。

彼得整个胃都一沉。考虑到他们当下的状况，这几乎是他最不想看到的表情。

“我给你做了薄饼。”韦德开了口。他的嗓音平静，彼得这才发觉那并非皱眉恼怒，就只是非常、非常专注地看着彼得。若是他把那该死的面罩摘掉就简单多了。他的手从彼得的肩膀移到胸膛，又从胸膛爬回肩膀，好像不知道该把手放在哪儿。而他最终选择用双手轻轻捧住彼得的脸颊，仿佛这是什么珍贵至极的宝物。

彼得的心脏突然一个剧烈的震颤，他感觉自己是世界上最大的混蛋。

他还是硬得很，不过当然也没有帮助。

“还有，当你想在星球大战马拉松期间看前传的时候，我忍住没尖酸刻薄（相信我，我绝对该那么做），”韦德继续说道，“我还创造了玉米卷周二，因为有次你非常伤心；无论何时我都没给你剧透传送门2，即便我早就通关了，远远比你早得多——”

“韦德。”

“——我还总赞美你的屁股。”

“你对每个人的屁股都能编出一套滥美之词，”彼得觉得自己有义务指出，“这本来就是你的专长。”

“但我还总用最好的词赞美你的屁股。”韦德耐心地更正，然后……好吧，从韦德的角度来看，这可能，这真就是无比明显的兴趣宣言。

他说：“噢。”

韦德俯下身，跟他额头碰额头。“Spider-kid, ”他非常严肃地说，“我第一眼瞅见你的屁股就想在上头留牙印。不是什么人都能吃到我做的薄饼的，你知道。”

忽略掉所有不对劲的事情，彼得觉得他被感动了。

而且，多性感哪。

彼得拿大拇指轻搓着内裤的蕾丝边，手掌抚着韦德髋骨的棱角。他始终凝视着韦德的双眼——虽然抓心挠肝地想知道韦德是不是也硬了，但他还不想成为那种家伙——得到反馈了，韦德张开嘴，颤抖着深吸一口气。啊哈，没错，他洋洋得意地想着，韦德肯定同样全情投入。

“所以bra和内裤……？”

“洗衣日，”韦德说，一边喘一边咧开嘴，“要是一开始知道你这样，那我早就洗衣服了。而且会更频繁。”

彼得的声音粗哑起来，“那吊带袜呢？”

那笑容变得侵略性十足，他拿大拇指抵住彼得的下唇。彼得想咬，还想含，那拇指却微微用力，向下按压。“瞧，它们让我的腿变得多光滑。”

耶稣……操。

彼得猛地扣住韦德的臀部，下半身紧密贴在一起的同时他们的嘴也撞在一块。天知道谁先挑起的这个吻，但不重要：这显然是他们这辈子有过的最妙的主意。韦德以他几乎在任何其他方面都缺乏的专注去亲吻彼得，唇舌与牙齿并用，再加上几乎叫人害臊的欲望，彼得很快就浑身酥软，腿站都站不直。韦德的吻仿佛一个直白的表示（如果他下腹的硬物也算的话，那可真是再直白不过了），而彼得也正想对他做点什么事儿。下流事儿。

最好那时他身上还穿着天杀的小布片。但彼得现在可不会挑挑拣拣。

想必他脑子里的肮脏念头都从嘴里溜出来了，直到韦德颤抖地呻吟一声，咬了咬他的下巴，喉结，他才后知后觉。

“操，大家还都觉得我更多嘴呢。你要把我搞死了，Pete。”

“我敢说我能给你的嘴找出不下十种用处，”彼得喘着气说，引起韦德在呻吟之余的一阵大笑，多半是觉得彼得是个十足的白痴，可惜他太兴奋了，根本不在乎。“我爱你的嘴，它真漂亮！但是你从来都闭不上嘴，从来不，有时候你一开口，我就想按下你的头然后——”

他惊声尖叫，因为韦德仿佛感觉不到重量似的一下子将他举起，四大步就迈过厨房，把他钉在墙上。

“别停啊，”天，韦德的嗓音好像被撕裂了，他眼睛张得大大的，充满野性的压迫感与饥饿感，幸好两人中有一个把面罩摘了，因为……哇哦。“三比一，别停啊，否则我就杀了你。”

“不，你才不会呢，”彼得一边随口回应一边扯着自己的衣服，它最好快点被脱掉，像昨天那样，“你那么爱我。”

有那么一会儿，韦德的表情是全然的震惊，甚至有些吓人，他不确定是该收回呢，还是趁势再说一遍。就拽着韦德再亲几口吧，因为他的腿还夹在那窄腰上蹭着他下腹，因为制服还没脱掉，他现在恨这玩意儿胜过他一生中最恨的东西。

韦德抽身后退，彼得下意识紧攀住他的肩膀，不满地哽咽一声，糟糕又饥渴我的上帝啊太特么丢人了，但韦德只是拍了拍他的肚子，粗声说：“放松，Petey，我抓着你呢。”然后把他的制服裤一褪而下，直到膝盖窝。

哦，彼得头晕目眩地想，行，好吧，这进展我相当支持啊。

他本以为韦德在他裤子滑落的时候就会猛扑上来，但叫人惊奇的是，这佣兵却踌躇不前，只直勾勾盯着他，眼神深邃，瞳孔放大到几乎不存一点蓝色。彼得不由得在脑子里勾勒出自己的模样：极力贴着墙，制服乱七八糟在膝盖堆着，大睁着双眼，胸口起伏不定，下面更是硬得发疼。一阵尴尬的红晕从下腹爬到他的脸上。

“你不正是幅画吗？”韦德说，语调有点滑稽，但特别柔和。“要是我会随身带钱包，就把你藏在里头了。”

他脑海里闪过许多句回复——说点自然的，性感的，说点能让韦德更急不可耐、让他回到自己双腿之间的。然而他一张口却是，“你也有钱包啊，上头是美国队长。”

——因为他是个白痴。

但韦德只冲着他缓慢勾起嘴角，放松而迫不及待。“那我待会儿要用你的相机。”

我的天啊，彼得想，又安心，又激动得眼前发黑，我们是灵魂伴侣！他大声命令：“你，来这儿，现在。”然后几下蹬掉裤子。他相当确定自己再用不着它们了。

韦德向前一步，手撑在彼得头部两侧的墙上，直到他们的面颊将将碰到一块。他的表情复又严肃起来，目光探究地在彼得的脸上流连，好像在寻找一个他不知道如何开口询问的问题的答案。

“明早你还是会尊重我的，对吧？”彼得打趣道，韦德看着他的样子让他觉得他在思考彼得是否会始终对他保持尊重，这不仅叫人硬不起来，并且实在太他妈的悲哀。

韦德的眼睛闭了下，思虑的表情消失了。“呵，”他开口，“想都别想，你这个变态的小混蛋。”

他被韦德不错眼的凝视弄得脸红，胃缩成一团，大腿悄悄张开了一点点。说真的，他不记得自己有比现在更欲火焚身的时刻了，或许应该为少的可怜的性经验感到悲伤。

“不是变态，我只是——”话还没说全，韦德突然挑了挑眉，然后终于——终于！——向前顶上他的裤裆。那丝滑小布料在他指间触感美妙，在老二上更是美妙到宛如天堂——没错，韦德硬起了好大一块，好像自始至终就在那儿，他要一直磨它蹭它直到高潮或者猝死或者自燃，管他哪个先发生。他拿头砸了下身后的墙，呜咽着，“——哦操他的基督啊，好吧，好吧，我可能就是个变态。别批判我了。”

“我说了算，”韦德低语着，唇舌顺着彼得的脖颈往上攀，时而轻咬上一口，让男孩止不住地颤抖，指甲深深抠进他的肩头。“有我们三个在这儿——法官、陪审团、刽子手都全了，做个超棒的电视节目也够了——”

“上帝啊，别说了，”彼得轻抽着气，“别说了，停一下，”男人拧动着下身，贴着他的嘴大笑，他跟着呻吟起来。

“让我停啊，”韦德说着，下身继续磨蹭，手指缠着他的发丝向后拉去，一下下舔着仰起的脖颈，直到舔出条湿亮的水痕。还咬，这人跟他的脖子杠上了？“来吧，Spidey-kid，别光说大话啊，让哥瞧瞧你的本事。”

嚯, 这可是个挑战呢。他双脚站定，朝前一倾，向男人发起了进攻。很显然韦德没想到他真过来了，因为他根本没反应过来把他接住，而是惊恐地叫了一声，带着彼得的身子往后摔了下去。两人一齐撞上了厨房地板——要是彼得楼下的邻居以前对他现在还有几分好感，现在也肯定讨厌他了——韦德仰面躺着，彼得毫不客气地趴在上头，茫然地躺了一会儿之后，他双手推起自己的身体，冲身下的男人眨眼睛。

“那个，”他有点可怜兮兮地说，“没完全按照我的计划走啊。”

韦德瞪着他，突然爆出一阵大笑。彼得也忍不住噗嗤笑出声：笑或者羞愧地钻进地缝，绝对是第一个选择更可取。又过了片刻，韦德缓缓抬手，抚上他的脸。

“是，你没错，他就是个蠢货。”那嗓音太过喜悦，太过兴高采烈，他都不忍再问同他说话的人究竟是谁。

韦德还在继续着只有他自己能听见的对话，“但我还是喜欢他的。”他说，而彼得唯一能想到的回应就是低头与他唇舌交缠，极尽温柔缱绻。

男人喉中发出的声音低沉而愉悦，回吻了他，另一只手摸上彼得赤裸的臀瓣。这个吻不知何时变得越发潮湿，越发下流，韦德揉揉这里，碰碰那里，每个地方都被他摸了个遍，仿佛拿不定主意最想触碰哪儿。换做其他任何时候，他都会因自己嘴里无助的呻吟而无比羞耻，那断断续续的喘息跟哽咽，听起来简直就是个可怜的小处男——虽然他本来就是，但韦德的吻不断落下来，大手越来越粗暴，他的呼吸也就跟着越发紊乱。而他骤然想到韦德正对他做的事，他正对韦德做的事，他正缓慢而坚定不移地沦陷，而这……好吧，“棒极了”这个词浮现在脑海里。

“韦德，”彼得叫着，屁股不受控地抽搐了一下，同时呻吟一声，浑身颤抖。他把脸埋在韦德的肩头，不顾廉耻地蹭着他的小腹，估计蹭的哪儿都是体液。这人内裤里鼓囊囊的一团紧压着他，快把他逼疯了。“韦德，我想要，求你了——”他甚至不知道自己在胡乱要求什么，不算太清楚，因为他真的快他妈到了，不需要多做什么就能叫他越过那道线，但还是有些东西……他只是有些……

“Shh。”韦德的嘴唇贴着太阳穴，呼吸热腾腾地喷在彼得的皮肤上，“Shhh，好极了，我接住你了，还记得吧？”

然后他一手伸进他们的身体之间，圈住那根阴茎，只迅猛有力地套弄三次又划过龟头，彼得便浑身痉挛地抵着男人的颈窝尖叫，射了他满手，还溅了不少在肚子上。

他还高潮着韦德就一个翻身，单手撑地将他压在身下。“抱歉，baby boy，”他低喃道，“你太过分了，我得——”

彼得还没回过神，茫然地看着他把那条小内裤往下一扯，急切地伸手进去握住自己的阴茎，就着满手精液又快又狠地上下撸动，粗鲁的好像惩戒。他牙关咬得极紧，只漏出短而尖锐的吐息。

见鬼，彼得想，那是因为我。他抬手去摸韦德的脸颊，但韦德喉中却发出低沉而痛苦的声音，偏过脸去。

他感觉肚子仿佛被狠狠揍了一拳，“韦德。”

“别——”韦德低喘着，手又叫人生气地加快动作，好像在催自己快点高潮以逃过这种对话。 “别——别让你看到……”

彼得扭过他的头，狠狠地吻他，纠缠他的唇舌直到他呻吟、颤抖，开始失去节奏。

“你这个混蛋，”彼得咬着男人的嘴唇说，“你给我做了薄饼。我差点就因为这条女式内裤直接干你了。 我当然他妈的想看。”

他退后一点，毫不畏缩迎上韦德的双眼，也许有那么一秒钟他看见了韦德整个人都惊在那里的样子，但他马上就仰起头，呻吟着射了。也不知为什么就很烫，而且还黏黏糊糊的。这家伙必须留下来打扫卫生，因为，哈，厨房。他在这里吃饭。

嗯，他还在这儿准备吃的。

最起码，他站在冰箱前头，直接吃掉盒子里剩下的外卖。

卫生！

韦德咕哝了几句，从彼得身上滚下去躺在他旁边，精液糊满他的下腹跟内裤。话说自愈因子适用于不应期什么的吗？要是这样可就太棒了。他好像感觉到彼得的注视了，就睁开眼，有一瞬看上去很紧张，然后马上就变得冷淡而近乎敌意。

“别告诉我你现在就开始后悔了，”他一边说一边坐起身。“大多数人至少能礼貌地容我一小时，然后才把我从床上踢下去（在此时此地就是踢出厨房？） ，开始抱怨这是个错误。”

“啥？”彼得被吓了一跳，也赶忙坐起身。“不！不是——你说什么呢？”

“你正看着我，”韦德就给了他这么句，好像这能解释一切。“涉及到上床的话，这基本就不是什么好迹象。”

他突然发狂地想揍每个同韦德睡过的人一拳，揍扁他们的蠢脸。“实际上，”他说，“我是想知道你花多久能重新站起来。”

韦德眨了眨眼，看上去有点懵。“你……嗯？”

“因为我想用嘴帮你，”他说得更直白些，“但要是你一直都这么软就感觉怪怪的，所以，恢复时间？”

韦德仍然盯着他看，“认真的？”

“呃，对啊。怎么说，我过去也没给什么人做过口活儿，就是脑补一下，要是对方没硬着，就，很奇怪，因为可能它们就会有点……到处乱跑然后——”

“别说了。”

“——当你努力要继续的时候，从你嘴里滑出来——”

“你要把口活儿给毁干净了，”韦德崩溃地说。 “人怎么能这么活着？”

“看情况，”彼得给他一个假笑，“我能马上就吸你吗？”

他们拿眼神激烈交锋，直到韦德首先溃下阵来，俯身去捡刚被丢到一旁的面罩。让彼得有点吃惊的是，他没立刻就戴上它，而是把它交到手里，若有所思地盯着瞧。疤痕与癌变以他的皮肤为画布，永无休止地再现，就像杰克逊·波洛克［注］最操蛋的画作。看上去多么痛苦啊，他是个坏人，他过去竟不曾问过一句，也从未费心了解韦德是否会因碰触而刺痛。

［注］美国画家，抽象表现主义绘画大师。

韦德是个异常敏感的人。而他过去从没想过……

“看情况。”韦德突然说了这么一句，把他的思路全给打断了。

“取决于什么？”

“取决于——”他又突然停下来，摇了摇头，戴上面罩。“不管他了。无论你想要什么，Pete，我都愿意做。”

彼得皱眉，“你想要什么？”

韦德耸耸肩。“呃，大家都想要什么？性，玉米卷，钱…… ”

爱，在彼得的脑海中，一个小小的声音在低语。听起来很像韦德，只是更安静，更悲伤。爱。注意。永恒。

“嘿，”彼得说，“我哪儿也不去。”

即使戴着面罩，韦德也有本事把那种怀疑表示出来。“我可没这么说，哥们儿。不过既然你提了，咱们最好还是起来吧。你的地板已经够脏了，咱们只会让它脏上加脏。”

他要起身，而彼得一把抓住他的胳膊，韦德立刻就不动了。

“我哪儿也不去。”他再次重复。我哪儿也不去。

“好吗？”

“你也一样。”

韦德的姿势里流露出些微紧张。“要是我不知道的话，”他说，“我会以为你是在要我跟你稳定下来。”

彼得：“你想穿我的运动员夹克吗？”

韦德重重吸了口气。

“拿针把你别住也行。”彼得挑逗地扬着眉毛补充，因为没有挑逗性的扬眉，任何双关语都差点意思。

“除非你答应带我去参加返校舞会。”韦德最后说，彼得跳了个愚蠢的舞步，然后探过身去，隔着面罩胡乱亲吻他。

“成交，”他说，“再给你买个胸花什么的。”

“你真是个怪小孩，你懂的，对吧？”

这——他还没跟他好好谈过那些跟“砰”押韵的铁厨具和颜色呢！

算了。他凑到男人旁边，脑袋往宽阔的肩膀上一靠。“Yup，”他说，“反正不管怎样你都爱我。”

“不管怎样，”韦德发着牢骚，但竟然也没否认，天，这可比彼得的预期好太多了。他就这样让他靠着肩膀，嘴唇紧压他的发丝，过了许久之后才抽身离开，双手合十。“行了，得了，也特么该抱够了。是时候享受薄饼跟口活儿了！”

这个，彼得正式断定，排得上他这周碰见的怪事前五。

他会接受的。


End file.
